<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Performance for One by ShinjiShazaki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456682">A Performance for One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinjiShazaki/pseuds/ShinjiShazaki'>ShinjiShazaki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"Request" Fics [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, I love this pairing and I'm jazzed I got to write it for the first smutty request fic, Modern AU, a bit of smut on a good weekend, request fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:03:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinjiShazaki/pseuds/ShinjiShazaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra is daring in all things, and it is part of why Dorothea loves her so dearly.</p><p>And why she can't deny her a bit of daring during a performance on stage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"Request" Fics [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Performance for One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A "request" fic from <a href="https://twitter.com/LukeHands12">user Luke Hands</a> on twitter!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Petra Macneary was nothing short of daring, and it was a large part of why Dorothea Arnault loved her so dearly.  No one else had been so unafraid of mingling at the freshman events at the University of Enbarr.  Even as a student with a brand new citizenship to Adrestia from Brigid, she’d had no issue with walking up to Dorothea as she chatted with longtime friends Edelgard and Byleth, offering a hand, and introducing herself.</p><p>“Why did you come up to <i>me</i> that night?” Dorothea eventually asked when they’d started dating.</p><p>“Because you were as lovely as a star that evening,” Petra said, voice lilting with the accent Dorothea had fallen in love with straight away.  “But no one was noticing you the right way.”</p><p>In every way she was daring.  Physically, of course, running parkour in her free time away from a sports medicine education.  Academically as well, just as assured as Edelgard and leaving Dorothea envious with how she worried about her own success in the opera world.  In food, even, trying Dorothea’s notorious cooking and having the grace to help her learn.</p><p>Best of all, she was daring in bed.</p><p>She asked Dorothea to come to her dorm room when her roommate was away for a weekend only a few weeks after meeting each other and a week after their first date.  Dorothea was too taken by her bright smile to worry, and hours later when Petra was between her legs, three fingers knuckle deep and tongue bathing her clit, she couldn’t care about how quick it all was.  The sounds Petra made as Dorothea ate her out in turn were sweet arias, ones Dorothea treasured.</p><p>College was a blur, classes and music lessons and singing instructions and always Petra, lovely Petra there to make her feel at home anywhere they were.  Only because Edelgard and Byleth were so much more ridiculous with public affection did they avoid any teasing, and Dorothea was always glad to have an excuse to take Petra back home and let her take as much time as she wanted teasing orgasm after orgasm out of her.</p><p>They were engaged by the time Dorothea earned a spot in the Mittelfrank Opera House, happy in an apartment equal distance between Petra’s sports clinic and the opera house.  Whenever they had a chance, they went to bed or the counter or the wall or the shower to take their fill of each other.</p><p>“What do you want for your birthday, dear?” Dorothea asked one night in the middle of August.  “You’re always so hard to shop for.”  She gestured with her fork, smiling, and said, “Though I’m very happy to top <i>or</i> bottom for you.”</p><p>“I’ve been thinking,” Petra said.  “You have a performance coming up, yes?”</p><p>“I do.  Hoping to have some fun in my dressing room again?”</p><p>“Not that.  There is something I have wanted to see for a long time.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“You can come with toys and while standing.  I want to see you come as you sing.”  She smiled wickedly.  “During a performance.”</p><p>The massive shiver that wracked Dorothea’s body sealed it in an instant.  She agreed, blushing, and a few days later was introduced to a remote vibrator, beautifully discrete and controlled by Petra’s phone.  A few wonderful trial runs followed, Dorothea walking the apartment controlling her breath to sing as the vibrator worked its fiery magic on her.</p><p>Petra’s eyes were dark in their well lit home.  She kept her phone and hands out of sight, controlling the vibrator with such skill to let Dorothea keep control of her breath.  She smiled, so aware of every tell that Dorothea was steadily climbing, pleasure filling every inch of her.  She knew the exact moment Dorothea was about to come, sliding the power up just enough to push her over.</p><p>The night of the performance was there before they knew it.  Petra drove them, Dorothea squirming at how it felt to walk and sit with the vibrator in her.  Before she went into her dressing room, Petra pulled her aside to kiss her deeply.</p><p>“When your song peaks,” Petra said.  “I will be in the front row to see.”</p><p>It was a promise, and Dorothea had never known Petra to break a promise.  She went about preparing for the show, thinking of Petra’s hands on her to keep her nerves alight.</p><p>“Petra,” she whispered, hummed, moaned to herself.  By the time understudies came to help with makeup, she was outwardly calm and inwardly smoldering.  She took to the stage, smiling to see Petra sitting in the front row with her hands in her coat pockets.</p><p>The vibrator pulsed as she went backstage for the performance’s opening, making her curl her toes and smile even more.</p><p>The opera was one of Dorothea’s favorites, a love story between two women devoted to each other fighting against injustice.  Taking the stage as the principal soprano was a thrill, as was every moment Petra teased her from a distance.  The knowing, pleased smile on Petra’s face every time the vibrator revved up made Dorothea wish she could laugh.</p><p>She let her eyes linger on Petra in the crowd as her body burned ever brighter.  The makeup hid her flushed cheeks and her stage costume hid the sweat that rose on her back, but Dorothea knew Petra saw through all of it.  She always did at home, smiling so sweetly as Dorothea whined and begged for her touch, her tongue.  It took all her focus to keep track of her place in the songs when Petra nudged the vibrator to remain on as she performed.</p><p>Had they not practiced, Dorothea wouldn’t have managed.  She would’ve gone to her knees, overcome as her orgasm took her at the highest note in her song.  Then, knowing Petra was her undoing as she always was, she let her voice crest and reach a note she hadn’t managed in years as the pleasure finally reached its peak.  She came back to her senses to thunderous applause from the audience, her fellow actors looking at her in marvel as she caught her breath.</p><p>Dorothea laughed faintly, bowed, and carried on with the show when the applause died down.  She checked on Petra as the vibrator turned off, and she knew that a wonderful night awaited her at home with how Petra looked at her then.</p><p>The joys of having a huntress for fiancée, as she had gleefully discovered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in getting in on "request" fics, take a gander at my pinned tweet on <a href="https://twitter.com/shinjishazaki">my twitter</a> for more info!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>